


Aftermath

by OverWorkedWitch



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Femslash, Romance, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, doccubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverWorkedWitch/pseuds/OverWorkedWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo's long walk turns into a short drive and a single moment of true honesty. Short one-shot story set in a single scene immediately after the end of 3x09.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Bo barely stopped the car before her legs were running towards the condo with polished numbers and a custom made welcome mate instructing guests to remain 10 feet away from the lab equipment at all time. She had a key, and considered using it, but that wouldn't do. Not after everything that happened.

Her fists banged on the door, announcing her presence to the entire neighborhood. She wasn't surprised when Lauren opened the door looking surprised at the intrusion. It had been minutes in between their exchange, but the "okay" response to her text about stopping by for a visit had kept her foot on the gas.

Lauren went to say something. Bo hadn't given her a lot of time, but she had thought up a very solid explanation pointing out the obvious issues of their relationship and ways they could still associate without it being awkward because they were no long sleeping together. Instead she didn't even get the chance to say hello.

Bo pushed Lauren towards the closest thing to a bed, which turned out to be the living room couch, her hands already exploring the soft skin on the woman's lower back. She knew they should stop and talk about the insanity of the last few weeks, but knowing was a world away from doing. The woman's scent was intoxicating, the softness of her lips invigorating and the insanely cute little sounds she made when Bo removed her hands from beneath her shirt in order to pull it off the woman would all go away if they stopped and she wasn't ready for that.

Unbuttoning her girlfriend's pants and getting help in removing them as Lauren lifted up her hips and pushed the garment down why she pulled, Bo was quick to follow Lauren downward until the blonde was trapped between her and the conveniently placed sofa. Bo felt a pair of hands on her hips before they started pulling on her shirt, obviously signaling she wasn't the only one lacking in good sense but still overdressed.

Easing herself away from Lauren's lips took more effort than Bo ever remembered needing to break away from anyone before, but her shirt went over her head and they were attached again. She needed more of Lauren. More than she ever needed her before.

Lauren wasn't sure how their relationship happened, or how it continued on, but she knew why. Bo wasn't someone that could simply be ignored. No matter how hard she tried, no matter what she told herself, every thought she had involved that woman.

Every sound, sight, and smell she encountered belonged to Bo somehow. Having her physically there with the hypnotic way breath moved through her lungs, looking like Van Gogh had brought elegance itself to life and topping it off with that subtle touch of perfume that would linger on her skin after they made love. The honesty of the moment, that Bo needed her and no one else, was that all it took for her to press against Bo, to tell her without saying anything that the last barrier between had to be gone.

Those eyes to fell upon her, looking over each inch of her exposed body before settling on her eyes. They were burning blue, like a star that just erupted, and she could only lick her lips as Bo softly caressed her and brought her tongue against her own before they were sealed together again.

The pull from her felt nothing like what happened at the Dal. Despite their previous pace Bo drew it from her slowly, barely a wisp of chi at first, but she wanted more. She offered Bo everything and yet Bo still teased her. She had never known that being fed on by a succubus could be foreplay, but Bo had mastered it and kept her on edge until she finally forced Bo's hand, literally.

The warmth against her palm felt marvelous with Lauren's chi flowing through her and almost immediately she entered Lauren. She was done teasing, done drawing out the inevitable, they had waited too long to wait any longer and Bo pushed forward, thrusting and pulling until she had Lauren at that final moment.

The sensations were simply incredible and her body had long given up on remaining against the couch as she arched against her lover, on the verge with the added sensation of Bo moving against her, and when Bo pushed the chi she had taken back into her, Lauren broke. She heard someone moaning, she might have even screamed, but all she knew for certain was no matter what happened next she would never find anyone else to love.

Bo felt exhausted, exhilarated and definitely ready to go again. At some point Lauren had worked her pants to around her knees and Bo finished kicking them off as she laid against her lover. Nothing had ever been like that before and by the feel of Lauren's heart racing against her chest she wasn't the only one that enjoyed it. There was a world out there that wanted to destroy their love, but Bo truly felt invincible and if Lauren wanted her to Bo would make sure she protected the woman's heart no matter what. The protecting would have to wait until after a bath though as she definitely needed to finish the day with a bath and her arms around Lauren.

**Author's Note:**

> The M-Rated Doccubus stuff is not something I write much of, but I had this scene in my head and thought I would post it anyways. Kudos are loved and appreciated even if the writers of Lost Girl seem to no longer appreciate the great Doccubus story line they had going.


End file.
